


law breakin'

by ficfucker



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: freddy & larry being fucking dorks
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	law breakin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zwtfmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwtfmate/gifts).



> fuck it...... *gifts every creamsicle to magrai*
> 
> uhhh idk freddy ain't a cop in this (but wanted to tease that idea) everyone is happy everyone is fine i just wanted to write FLUFF

Freddy iceskates his finger tip over the plastic-smooth centipede of scar tissue that rises from the tan skin of Larry's side, just below his ribs. He trails up and ghosts the definition line of Larry's pecs, continues on so the pad of his trigger finger is dead center on Larry's chest, tickled by the curly sprigs of hair that grow there like wild, untended crops.

Larry exhales a plume of smoke towards the ceiling. "Enjoyin' yourself?" he asks, smile leaking out.

"How'd you get that one?" Freddy draws his finger back to the scar, circles around it light enough that the touch makes Larry's skin quiver.

"Knife."

"Knife?"

Larry nods. "Long time ago."

"Hurt bad?"

"Oh, like I was fuckin' dying."

Freddy looks amazed, disgusted, and concerned all wrapped into one.

Larry chuckles and brings his palm up to the back of Freddy's head, ruffles the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "Long time ago, kid, Jesus, you look like I told you I've got cancer."

Freddy giggles and presses his face to Larry's bare chest, trying to hide, trying to burrow right into him. "Scary, I guess."

"World is a scary place." Larry reaches over and stubs his butt out in the glass ashtray on the nightstand, never letting his other hand fall away from where it's curled around the back of Freddy's head.

"No shit."

Larry presses an affectionate, noisy kiss to Freddy's temple. "Try to make it easier on you most I can."

Freddy cracks into a grin and kisses Larry on the chin. "Big brave hero," he teases.

Larry snorts. "I'm too old to be a hero."

Freddy's hands are back to wandering over Larry's naked torso again. "Nah," he says.

"No? Who says?"

Freddy's fingers butterfly over Larry's left nipple, trail down to his navel. "Mm. Me."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah. My word is law, man."

Larry grins, combs his fingers through Freddy's hair. "Too bad I'm so good at breakin' the law then."

Freddy sits up and swings a leg over Larry's middle, clasps his hands together, index fingers and thumbs pointed out, trained between Larry's eyes. "I've been undercover this whole time, Dimick. Goin' to the fuckin' slammer."

Larry laughs. He dances his fingers up and down Freddy's bare back, feels the notches of each spinal bump that presses out of the skin. "You rat… You seduced me."

Freddy grins and flops down over Larry so they're nose to nose, his hair curtaining over his ears. "Anything to get the job done."

Larry kisses him. "I'm just a job to you. A useless old man."

Freddy giggles. "Well. Maybe the screw job didn't go as planned…"

"Oh, it didn't? Where'd you fail, Officer Newandyke?"

Freddy smirks and wiggles his bum further back, grinding into Larry, the two of them only separated by their boxers. "Fell in love with the perp," he murmurs.

"Boss won't like that."

"Well… Maybe I'll have to switch teams. Maybe _you_ seduced _me_."

Larry chuckles, kisses Freddy again, and it lasts longer this time, deepening. "Life of crime looks good on you."

Freddy licks into his mouth, swivels his hips slow and dirty. "Should introduce me properly."

"Think I did, not even an hour ago."

Freddy cups the side of Larry's face. "Forgot, man, remind me."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah dude idk


End file.
